Beginnings/Jewelpet x Wacki's Wild World
This is the transcript for the first episode of Jewelpet x Wacki's Wild World. Note: the dialogue is arranged like this: English (Japanese (English Translation) Act 1 *After the Intro, the scene cuts to Jewel Land in it looks from the original 2009 Jewelpet series, then suddenly,* Text underneath: Jewel Land, October 7th, 2017, 3PM. Ruby: All Right, Everyone! (すべての権利、誰もが！ (All right, everyone!) *Scene cuts to a whiteboard saying: "Golfing Sessions Today!(今日のゴルフセッション！ (Today's golf session!)." Ruby: Our master gave us the day off, so I've organized a *Ruby comes up in her 2009 design* golf tour! (私たちのマスターは休みを与えてくれたので、ゴルフツアーを企画しました！ (Our master gave us a break, so I planned a golf tour!) *Scene cuts to Garnet, Sapphie, Rin, Charotte, Ryl, and Lapis (Who are all in there 2009 designs except for Charotte), who are silent as the camera slowly pans to the left.* Ruby: Alex and Brownie have designed a bunch of holes and it's up to you to get the most points! (アレックスとブラウニーは、たくさんの穴をデザインしています。そして、ポイントを得ることはあなた次第です！ (Alex and Brownie have designed a lot of holes. And getting points is up to you!) *Scene cuts to Ruby.* Ruby: (After a brief moment of silence) Are you ready? (準備はできたか？ (are you ready?) *Scene cuts to Garnet, Sapphie, Rin, Charotte, Ryl, and Lapis again, but it doesn't pan.* Sapphie: (Raises her right hand up) Ruby? (ルビー？ (Ruby?) Ruby: Yes Sapphie? (はいサファイア？ (Yes Sapphire?) *Scene cuts to a Hole shaped like the Looney Tunes Bullseye as the camera zooms out.* Sapphie: Word on the street is that a *A closeup of Sapphie appears* weird looking hole has been sighted! (通りの言葉は、奇妙な見た目の穴が見つかったということです！ (The street words is that a strange appearance hole was found!) *Scene cuts to Garnet, Sapphie, Rin, Charotte, Ryl, and Lapis yet again.* Ruby: Don't worry, it looked 100 percent HARMLESS to me! (心配しないで、それは私に100％無意味に見えました！ (Do not worry, it looked 100% meaningless to me!) Garnet: (Whispers to Sapphie) I'm worried as well. (私も心配です。 (I am also worried.) *Rin, Ryl, Charotte and Lapis raise their right hands too,* Rin, Ryl, Charotte and Lapis at the same time: We think Sapphie's right! (私たちはサッピィの権利を考える！ (We think of Sappy 's right!) *Scene cuts to the same hole, as each character's closeups are shown once the start speaking* Rin: Somebody got sucked inside it! (誰かがそこに吸い込まれた！ (Someone was sucked in there!) Ryl: It made weird sounds! (それは奇妙な音を作りました！ (That made a strange sound!) Charotte: I think it leads to an unfamiliar territory! (私はそれが未知の領域につながると思います！ (I think it will lead to an unknown territory!) Lapis: Just like that one movie called Space Jam! (その1つの映画がSpace Jamと同じように！ (That one movie just like Space Jam!) Sapphie: I'm not attending your session! (私はあなたのセッションに出席していません！ (I have not attended your session!) Garnet: I don't wanna go! (私は行きたくない！ (I do not want to go!) Ruby: I'll take those answers as a yes! (私はそれらの答えをはいとしましょう！ (Let me answer those answers!) *Moment of silence* Ruby: (Starts to walk on the closeup frames) Say, hasn't any of you Jewelpets played golf? (いいえ、ジュエルペットがゴルフをしたことはありませんか？ (No, have Jewel pets played golf?) *We hear creaking noises as the characters face the screen with mildly scary looks, Moment of silence* Garnet: You can't do that. (あなたはそれをすることはできません。 (You can not do it.) Ruby: Do what? (何をするって？ (do what?) *They fall, revealing static, similar to an episode of Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy, as they all scream, Moments later* *Title card shows up* Beginnings *After the title card, the scene cuts to a bunch of hills, after a while, it cuts to the last hole.* Ruby: All right, I've really got this shot this time around! (すべての権利、私は本当にこのショットを周り得た！ (All right, I really got around this shot!) *Ruby swings her club, and the ball lands near the hole.* Garnet: Wow, Didn't you just fail a bunch of them? (うわー、あなたはそれらの束にちょうど失敗しませんでしたか？ (Wow, did not you fail just those bunches?) Ruby: I can't tell how strong those swings are... (それらのスイングがどれほど強いのかわかりません... (I do not know how strong these swings are ...) Rin: *After a moment of silence* Why is it making funny sounds? (なぜそれは面白い音を作りますか？ (Why does it make interesting sounds?) *Scene cuts to the hole from before, as each character's closeups are shown once the start speaking* Ryl: Wait a minute... (ちょっと待って... (Wait a minute... ) *Scene cuts to Charotte's horrified expression* Charotte: That's the hole! (それが穴です！ (That's a hole!) *Scene cuts to Lapis* Lapis: It's moving into the centre! (それは中心に移動している！ (It's moving to the center!) *Scene cuts to a closeup of the hole, as the golfball moves slowly into the hole and falls inside* (We fade to all of the Jewelpets standing near the hole.) Lapis: Now what? (それで？ (So?) Ruby: I'm happy to hear that you all won! (皆さんが勝ったと聞いてうれしいです！ (I am glad to hear that you won!) Chite: But you won Ruby, Why everyone? (しかし、あなたはRubyに勝った、なぜ皆？ (But you won Ruby, why everyone?) *Scene cuts to a closeup of the hole from the top, which starts to suck all of the Jewelpets as they scream, and cuts again to the Human World, as Rinko and Her friends get sucked into it, as well as the entire cast of all the seasons. and then it cuts to the hole once again.* Hole: *After a while* Time to send you guys to TV Land! (テレビの土地にあなたたちを送る時間！ (Time to send you to the land of TV!) *Chuckles* *The hole launches everybody that got sucked into it and got back to its original form when it was first discovered, as we see the entire crew spring WAY up into the sky, and eventually the camera zooms into a large circle with Wacki's face on it and...* Everyone: No No NO! (ダメダメダメ！ (Do not do!) *The point of the scene that follows is the same as a scene from Space Jam, this time, the cast is sucked into the circle, and they eventually disappear, as the circle wiggles, The scene then cuts to a place coloured with Red, Green, Blue, Cyan, Magenta, Yellow, White and Black called Jimbo Town, as this scene starts...* Text underneath: Jimbo Town, October 7th, 2017, 5PM. *Scene cuts to Wackeau in the park* Wackeau: OK! now I'll be the leader, and you'll- (OK！ 今私はリーダーになるでしょうし、 (OK! Now I will be a leader,) *Scene cuts to Wacki and Maggie in the park* Wacki: Enough of this Wackeau! You've been the leader more than 45 times already! (このWackeauで十分！ すでに45回以上リーダーになっています！ (This Wackeau is enough! You have already become a leader more than 45 times!) Maggie: All you make me do is cook you turkey bacon sandwiches! (あなたがしているのは、トルコのベーコンサンドイッチを作ることだけです！ (All I have to do is make a Turkey bacon sandwich!) *Scene cuts to Wackeau in the park* Wacki: *offscreen* Wackeau, Playing Leaders and Servants is boring now! (Wackeau、指導者と召使いを演じるのが今退屈です！ (Wackeau, it is now boring to play leaders and servants!) Maggie: *offscreen* I can't wait to go back to where we were, playing VIDEO GAMES! (ビデオゲームをやって、私たちがいた場所に戻るのを待つことができません！ (I can not wait to play video games and return to where we were!) Wackeau: Hold up everybody! I can call some nice friends who can play with you on Speed Dial! (みんなを待つよ！ 私はスピードダイヤルであなたと遊ぶことができる素敵な友人を呼び出すことができます！ Wait everyone! I can call a nice friend who can play with you on speed dial!) *Scene cuts to Wacki and Maggie in the park* Wacki: Please Wackeau, you left your Wphone at home again, didn't you? (どうぞ、目を覚まし、電話をもう一度家に残したのですか？ (Please, Wackeau, did you leave the phone in the house again?) Wackeau: *offscreen, after a moment of silence* Oh... (ああ... (Ah...) Maggie: *Turns to Wacki* Come on Wacki, let's go home. (ワッキーに来て、家に帰ろう。 (Come to Wacky and let's go home.) *As she says this, a shadow grows underneath them, and eventually, the scene cuts to Wackeau who is looking up, he, Wacki, and Maggie are blown away by the explosion of dust, as the explosion occurs, the scene cuts to a text card.* Text Card: *with animated stars in the background, accompanied by an explosion sound effect* WHAM!!! (おお！ (Oh!) Everyone that got sucked into the hole from earlier: *Immediately when the text card appears* Ouch! (おお！ (Oh!) *Scene cuts to the Jewelpets, who have been stunned by the explosion, and now have Super Stars (from the Super Mario series of games) circling around their head. they all get up, with rotating swirls in place for eyes.* Charotte: Where am I partner? (私はどこにいる？ (Where am I?) *Scene cuts to a view of Jimbo town paning to the left.* Prase: Why is this considered TV Land? (なぜこれはテレビランドと考えられますか？(Why is this considered a TV land?) *Scene briefly cuts to the Jewelpets* ???: Hi Newbies! (こんにちは初心者！ (Hello beginner!) *The Jewelpets turn around, as the scene cuts to Anime Hamoody's shoes, and eventually the camera scrolls to his face. with a weird horn sound effect from The Flintstones playing, and then it cuts to a view of him and the entire Jewelpet crew.* Anime Hamoody: Look out for your VERY first steps, new visitors, cause this is a Hanna-Barbera cartoon. (あなたの非常に最初のステップ、新しい訪問者を探してください、これはハンナ - バーベラの漫画です。 (Look for your very first step, a new visitor, this is Hanna - Barbera 's cartoon.) Luea: The only cartoon character we all know is Bugs Bunny. ( ☀私たちが知っている唯一の漫画のキャラクターはBugs Bunnyです。 (The only manga character we know is Bugs Bunny.) *Scene cuts to Anime Hamoody* Anime Hamoody: Well, I'm one too. also, *turns away* I hope you weren't expecting the Easter Bunny. (まあ、私も1つです。 また、あなたはイースターバニーを期待していないことを願っています。(Well, I am also one. Also, I hope you do not expect an Easter bunny.) Peridot: But if this is a cartoon, then you're definitely not real! (しかし、これが漫画であれば、あなたは間違いなく本当のことです！(However, if this is a manga, you are definitely true!) Anime Hamoody: Not real, Eh? *Heads to Lapis* If I weren't real, could I do this? (本当ではない、え？ 私が本物でないなら、私はこれをすることができますか？(It is not true, eh? If I am not genuine, can I do this?) *Anime Hamoody takes out an air pump, and shoves it into all of the female Jewelpets mouths, and eventually uses it for inflation purposes, as the camera cuts to a side angle, Anime Hamoody eventually stops.* Anime Hamoody: That's enough for now. (それは今のところ十分です。(That's enough for now.) *As Hamoody#1 comes in to rub Lapis's belly, ??? gets a hold of the air pump and uses it further* Anime Hamoody: *Turns to ???* Harriet! Stop fooling around with the-(ハリエット！ それでは、(Harriet! Then,) *As Anime Hamoody says this, all of the female Jewelpets start deflating around like balloons and eventually, Anime Hamoody, Harriet, Hamoody#1. and ??? soon panic and run, only to be tackled by the Jewelpets in the process and crash into a wall. this scene is similar to this flash animation entitled Pumped-up Princess Peach: https://asylusgoji91.deviantart.com/art/Pumped-up-Princess-Peach-486761039* Charotte (After Deflating): Ugh... I feel like my belly is a bouncy castle... (うーん...私は腹が弾力のある城だと思う。(Well ... I think that belly is a resilient castle.) *Scene cuts to the male Jewelpets, who weren't inflated to begin with, standing on their original positions.* King: You guys think that person is onto something? (あなたは人が何かに乗っていると思いますか？(Do you think people are on something?) Rald: I dunno, cause something tells me someone not our kind is roaming towards-(私は、何かが私たちのようなものが私たちに向かってローミングしているのではないことを教えてくれるので、(I will tell you that something like something like we are not roaming towards us,) *The Jewelpets are soon flattened by an incoming car like a rolling pin flattening dough, the scene cuts to the car, revealing a Hamoody is in the driver's seat, whereas all of the Ham-Hams are in the back seat.* Sparkle: Hamoody#1, You just ran over multiple pedestrians! (Hamoody＃1、あなたはちょうど複数の歩行者の上を走った！(Hamoody # 1, you just ran over a plurality of pedestrians!) Hamoody#2's Minion: *faces the Ham-Hams* Don't worry hamsters! I've just made sure to polish the car before driving it! and now I'm driving to the hospital to get the lawn chair on my butt removed! and then I'll tell my bagel to demolish that tree of yours into a golf course! and at night I'll use that helium tank to bloat one of you up so I can sleep on you! (ハムスターを心配しないでください！ 私はちょうどそれを運転する前に車を磨くことを確認した！ 今私は病院に私のお尻の芝生の椅子を取るために運転している！ 私はあなたの木をゴルフコースに壊すように私のベーグルに伝えます！ そして夜には私はそのヘリウムタンクを使ってあなたの一人を膨らませて、(Do not worry about hamsters! I just confirmed that I brush my car before driving it! Now I am driving to take the chair of my butt lawn to the hospital! I will tell my bagel to break your tree into a golf course! And in the evening I used the helium tank to inflate one of you, *It originally said "chair of my ass lawn" but "ass" was changed to "butt" because "ass" was considered a swear word.*) *silence for a second* Bijou: I'm gonna stop the car. (私は車を止めるつもりです。(I am going to stop the car.) Hamoody#2's Minion: *gets closer to the Ham-Hams* But first tell me hamsters when was last you let your heart decide to eat *raises a bag of "Spongy"* Spongy Chips. (しかし、まずはハムスターに最後にあなたの心がSpongy Chipsを食べることを決めさせてくださいと教えてください。(But first let me tell you that your hamster will finally decide your mind to eat Spongy Chips.) *Hamtaro, Bijou and Boss head to the brake pedal and push it, but not before the car drives over a cliff and remains in the sky.* Hamoody#2's Minion: Meanie. (ミッシー。(Missy. *He was originally going to say "Asshole." but it was changed to keep the kid-friendly rating.) *The car eventually drops, and the scene cuts to Ruby unflattening herself with an air pump, only to overdo it an end up with a belly that makes her look pregnant, as Hamoody#1 stares confused.* Hamoody#2: I've seen so much of reality. (私は現実のことをとても見てきました。(I have seen so much about reality.) *The scene cuts to a portion of the town, where Homestar Runner and Pom Pom can be seen starring at the particular incident.* Homestar Runner: Pom Pom, I think we need to stop eating those marshmallows... (ポムポム、私はそれらのマシュマロを食べるのを止める必要があると思う...(Pompom, I think I need to stop eating those marshmallows ...) *Pom Pom makes bubbling noises, as if he's talking, the scene cuts again to the Abadas (Seren, Hari, and Ella) and Macho1999* Macho1999: Mommy I need to go to the bathroom... (ママ私はトイレに行く必要がある... (Mom I need to go to the toilet ...) *the scene cuts to the incident, where Hamoody#1 walks closer to Lapis.* Hamoody#2: ...Michael... (...マイケル...(...Michael...) *End of Act 1* Life finds a Flumberghast Segement *The scene shows ??? in a "swirly-chair", she's facing the wall of a room.* Anime Hamoody: So, I've heard of the new species, and I wanted to let you know that I've been wanting more information about them, do you know?... Please? (だから、私は新しい種について聞いたことがあり、私はあなたに私がそれらについてもっと多くの情報を求めていたことを知らせたいと思っていました。 ... お願いします？ (So, I have heard about new seeds and I wanted to let you know that I was seeking more information about them. ... Please?) *The scene cuts to Anime Hamoody, he's holding a magnifying glass in his right hand, 2 seconds later...* ???: Good to know, I've been researching too, but first, I have some "details" to unveil to the viewers... (知っておいて、私も調査してきましたが、まず、視聴者に明らかにするためにいくつかの "詳細"があります... (Knowing, I have also investigated, but first there are some "details" to clarify to the audience ...) *The scene cuts to the same scene at the beginning of the segement, only this time, the camera is facing the chair head-on, as opposed to an angle, ??? eventually turns the chair 180 degrees clockwise, revealing her to be Nadine from the Arthur series of books, as the Face Lift theme from Mario Party plays.* Nadine: Hello, you may know me as D.W.'s Imaginary Friend Nadine, I'm here because it would be unkind, if we start Act 2 without a friendly warning. (こんにちは、あなたはD.W.のImaginary Friend Nadineとして私を知っているかもしれませんが、私は、アクト2をフレンドリーな警告なしに始めるなら、それは不愉快なものだからここにいます。 (Hello, you may know me as D.W. Imaginary Friend Nadine, but I am here if Act 2 starts without a friendly warning because it is unpleasant.) *The scene cuts to a piece of paper reading "Act II"* Nadine: Act 2 contains small scenes of, well... *As she says the following phrase, a banner reading "INAPPROPRIATE for ages 6 or under!, is stamped on the paper, as the buzzer and slam sound effect from Homestar Runner plays* "Inappropriate" Content... (Act 2には小さなシーンが含まれています...「不適切な」コンテンツ... (Act 2 contains a small scene ... "Inappropriate" content ...) *The scene cuts back to Nadine in the same scenario as before, but with Anime Hamoody looking at the viewers.* Nadine: So we advise that if you're less that 7 years old, we recommed you stop watching this show, and do something else. (7歳未満の方は、この番組の視聴をやめ、他のことをすることをおすすめします。 (If you are under 7 years old, stop listening to this program and do other things.) *The scene cuts to a Spongebob Squarepants time card reading "THREE MINUTES LATER*. (In 3 minutes) in the Japanese version* French Narrator: Three Minutes Later... in the English version *The scene cuts to Sue Ellen, another character from the Arthur series of books, having eye contact with Anime Hamoody as the scene is shown from an angle.* Sue Ellen (After a second): What do you mean the Jewelpets are from an alternate universe? for all I know one of them had swollen up like a balloon! (あなたはジュエルペットが別の宇宙から来ているということをどういう意味ですか？ 私が知っているすべてのものの一つは、風船のように腫れていた！ (What do you mean that jewel pet is coming from another universe? One of all things I knew was swollen like a balloon!) Anime Hamoody: Well Sue Ellen, like Nadine says, (As the Game Over theme from New Super Mario Bros. U plays.) Life... finds a Flumberghast. (Well Sue Ellenは、LifeさんはFlumberghastを見つけました。 (Well Sue Ellen, Life found Flumberghast.) Act 2 *The scene is a pink screen reading "ACT II"* Anime Hamoody: And now it's time for that "inappropriate act"... Act 2! (そして今、それはその "不適切な行為"の時です...行為2！ (And now it is time for that "inappropriate act" ... act 2!) *Cut to the outside of Anime Hamoody's house, which resembles the houses from Tomodachi Life. Anime Hamoody and the Jewelpets are outside. as Anime Hamoody speaks, the scene cuts to different angles and usually pans or zooms.* Anime Hamoody: OK Everyone! Listen up! This is an intervention, and I don't want anyone observing the room too much, even though I have a reasonably designed house with all sorts of fancy devices, you shouldn't touch any of them, me and the gang have an idiotic attitude, somehow... (OKみんな！ 聞いて！ これは介入であり、誰もが部屋をあまり観察しないようにしています。あらゆる種類の装飾を施した家がありますが、いずれにも触れてはいけません。私とギャングは馬鹿馬鹿しい態度です 、どういうわけか... (OK everyone! listen! This is an intervention, so that nobody observes the room much. There are houses with all kinds of decorations, but you should not touch either. Me and Gang are stupid attitudes, for some reason ...) *Anime Hamoody opens the door and soon enough, it cuts to the living room. as the characters mentioned go throughout their days, starting with Baby Gonzo leaving the couch as the Stage Select theme from WarioWare: Smooth Moves plays.* Maggie *On the couch*: Baby Gonzo? (ベビーハングゾー？ (Baby Gonzo? Baby Hung So?) Baby Gonzo: *Turns to face Maggie* Yes? (はい？ (Yes?) Maggie: Please make sure not to overstock the fridge, Camilla Jr. has been looking a little sick lately. (冷蔵庫を過剰在庫しないように注意してください。カミラ・ジュニアは最近病気になっています。 (Please be careful not to overfill the refrigerator. Camilla · junior has been sick recently.) Baby Gonzo: Oh! *Turns away from Maggie and heads to the fridge* I would never do such a- *stops walking* Wait a minute... (ああ！ 私は決してそんなことをしないだろう - 分待って... (Ah! I will never do such a thing - wait a minute ...) *Baby Gonzo heads directly to the fridge faster than he was before and opens it. he eventually closes it, turns away from the fridge. and facepalms.* Baby Gonzo: Oh... Great! *Starts walking back to the couch* Camilla must have gone into my chocolate bar that I was saving for Friday! (それはいい！ カミーラは私が金曜日に貯蓄していたチョコレートバーに入っているに違いない！ (Not a-...-gain! Camilla has eaten the chocolate bar I was saving for Friday! "That's good! Camilla must be in the chocolate bar I was saving on Friday!", It was changed because it didn't make sense.) Baby Piggy: *Opens the door to the bedroom* Actually that was me, I was just hungry. (実際はそれが私だった、私はちょうど空腹だった。 (Actually it was me, I was just hungry.) Baby Gonzo: *Turns to face Baby Piggy* Excellent- WHAT!? YOU ATE MY CHOCOLATE BAR!? (素晴らしい - 何？ あなたは私のチョコレートバーを食べる！ (Awesome - what? You eat my chocolate bar!? question mark was not included at first, but was added later.) Baby Piggy *Suprised*: *Gasps* Sorry! I couldn't help it Gonzo! We were all out of bread! (ごめんなさい！ 私はそれを助けることができなかったゴンゾー！ 私たちは皆、パンの外だった！ (I'm sorry! Gonzo I could not help it! We were all out of bread! "I'm sorry! Gonzo I could not help it! We were all out of the bread!", It was changed because it didn't sound accurate.) *Baby Piggy shuts the bedroom door as Hamoody#2 can be seen running in the distance, Cut to the window of Anime Hamoody's house, with him and the Jewelpets hiding in a bush, only their eyes can be seen.* Ryl (Whispering to Sapphie): This is completely dangerous Sapphie! I can't survive a full minute with out my mirror breaking! (これは完全に危険なサフィーです！ 私は鏡を壊すことなく1分で生き残ることができない！ (This is perfectly dangerous Saffy! I can not survive in a minute without breaking the mirror!) Anime Hamoody (Whispering to Ryl): Quiet! they shouldn't hear us yet! (静か！ 彼らはまだ私たちを聞いてはいけません！ (quiet! They should not listen to us yet!) *Cut back to the living room, this time Lincoln Loud, PurpleShep and Mario are seen, obscuring the couch* Mario: And that's when I found out that, What doesn't hurt me only makes me smaller! (そして、それが私がそれを見つけたとき、私を傷つけないものは私を小さくするだけです！(And thats when it kicked in!, what does not hurt me will only make me small! "And when it finds it, what does not hurt me will only make me small!" It was changed because it didn't make sense.) *Strong Bad passes by the couch, and opens the fridge, but like Baby Gonzo, eventually closes it, turns away from the fridge. and facepalms.* Strong Bad: Homestar! Please stop eating my chips! *ホームスター！ 私のチップを食べるのをやめてください！ (Home star! Please stop eating my crisps! "Home star! Please stop eating my tip!" It was changed because it didn't make sense.) Homestar Runner *Opens the kitchen door*: I apologize for the incovenience Strong Bad, but on the other hand, would you care for my Twinkie? *私は不都合が悪いことをお詫びしますが、一方で、私のTwinkieを気にしますか？ (I apologize for the bad inconvenience, but would you like to have my Twinkie? "I apologize for the bad inconvenience, but do you mind my Twinkie?" It was changed because it didn't sound accurate.) *Rhythm Girl comes out of the Kitchen, and like Strong Bad just did. opens the fridge, but unlike Baby Gonzo, takes out an ice cream sandwich. closes the fridge and turns away from the fridge without facepalming.* Rhythm Girl: OK monkeys! who want's ice cream? (OKサル！ 誰がアイスクリームを食べたい？ (OK monkeys! Who wants to eat ice cream? OK monkey! Who wants to eat ice cream?, It was changed because there was more than one monkey.) *The music stops. Cut to the outside of Anime Hamoody's house again, but the camera is now behind the house. He and the Jewelpets still hiding in the same bush, but this time, Anime Hamoody gasps in shock, pops out, runs to the door and opens it.* Anime Hamoody: Don't! These monkeys are lactose intolerant! (しないでください！ これらのサルはラクトース不耐性です！ (Please do not! These monkeys are lactose intolerant! P in "please" was originally lowercase. *Cut to Rhythm Girl's hands. Anime Hamoody takes the ice cream sandwich away, and gives Rhythm Girl some apple slices.* Anime Hamoody: Have these apple slices instead! (代わりにこれらのリンゴスライスを持っている！ (Instead, have these apple slices! "Instead of having these apple slices!", It was changed because it didn't sound accurate.) *Cut to a side view of the living room. Anime Hamoody turns to the door, but gasps because he realized the Jewelpets are in front of him, everyone stays silent for a while as only crickets are heard, he soon takes Ruby and shows her to the gang.* Anime Hamoody: Look's like my shipment arrived! You see, this bunny plush has a posable head... *turns Ruby head 180 degrees clockwise* The ability to stand correctly... *Cut to the house's floor in an angle as Anime Hamoody places Ruby on the ground* (私の貨物が到着したように見える！ あなたは、このバニーのぬいぐるみは、ポーズを取る頭を持って参照してください...正しく機能する能力... (It seems my cargo has arrived! You see, this bunny stuffed toy has a head to take a pose ... the ability to function properly ...) Ruby: Anime Hamoody...! What happened to my stomach!? (アニメハムーディー...！ 私の胃には何が起こったのですか？ (Anime Hamoody ...! What happened to my stomach? "Anime Hamoodie ...! What happened to my stomach?", It was changed because Anime Hamoody's name is misspelled with an "ie" instead of a "y".) Anime Hamoody: And it talks and knows my name too... Uh... Gotta run to the grocery store! (そして、それは話し、私の名前も知っている...ええと...食料雑貨店に走りなさい！ (And it speaks and knows my name ... Uh ... i'm going to grocery store! "And it speaks and I know my name ... Uh ... Run to grocery store!", It was changed because it didn't sound accurate.) *Worried and fustrated at the same time, Anime Hamoody grabs Ruby, goes outside, and confronts her as the scene cuts to the outside again.* Anime Hamoody: PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER, YOU'RE BEING TOTALLY INAPPROPRIATE IN A SITUATION LIKE THIS! *一緒にあなたを引っ張ってください、あなたはこのような状況で完全に不公平になっています！ (Please pull yourself together, you are exposing yourself in this situation! "Please pull you together, you are completely unfair in this situation!", It was changed because it didn't make sense.) *Anime Hamoody notices that the gang is right behind him, he turns back and realizes that the gang followed him this whole time.* Anime Hamoody (Not in the Japanese version.) : Um... er... well... Out of... Heh Heh... all of... what I... just showed you... I... uh... *The scene pans across the gang.* Anime Hamoody: Yeah... I must've gone cuckoo crazy there, I admit that this is an actual character we are seeing here. (ええ...私はそこに狂って狂っていたに違いない、私はこれが現実のキャラクターだと認めます。 (Yeah ... I must be crazy there, I acknowledge this is a new character. "Yeah ... I must be crazy and crazy there, I acknowledge this is a reality character.", It was changed because it didn't sound right.) *Cut to a shot of Ruby* Anime Hamoody: Everyone, this is Ruby, a fellow Jewelpet we tamed and plan to raise, please wait for her greeting... (みんな、これはRubyです。私たちが飼い主で飼い主になってくれた仲間のJewelpetです。挨拶を待ってください... (Everyone, this is Ruby. It is my Jewelpet who I became her owner. Please wait for her greeting ... "Everyone, this is Ruby. It is my friend Jewelpet who became our owner and owner. Please wait for a greeting ...", It was changed because it didn't sound accurate.) *Cut to Ruby's POV of the crew at an angle, with Anime Hamoody looking directly at Ruby this time, but eventually cuts back after a couple of seconds.* Ruby: Well... My name is Ruby, My magic has a 1% percent chance of working, and I was never allowed to cast my magic! (まあ...私の名前はRubyです、私の魔法は働く可能性が1％あり、決して私の魔法を投げることは許されませんでした！ (Well ... my name is Ruby, my magic has a 1% chance of working and using my magic was never allowed! "Well ... my name is Ruby, my magic has a 1% chance of working and never throwing my magic was allowed!", It was changed because it didn't sound right.) *5 seconds of silence as some crickets chirp in the background.* Ruby: What? (何？ (what?) *Cut to a bush, with Wacki hiding in it!* Wacki: Great! Now people will blame me for not appearing in this episode! (すばらしいです！ 今、人々は私のせいでこのエピソードに登場しないと責めます！ (very nice! Now, people blame me for not coming in this episode due to me!) *Wacki hides behind it, cut to the bush from behind with Wacki in a different position.* Wacki: Why did Cooki have to lie about the show's name and made me look like a jerk? (なぜクッキーはショーの名前について嘘をつけなければならず、私をジャークのように見せかけたのですか？ (Why did Cooki have to lie about the name of the show and made me look like jerk? "Why did the cookie have to lie about the name of the show and made me look like jerk?", It was changed because it didn't sound right.) *The scene cuts to a Spongebob Squarepants time card again, only this on reads "TWENTY MINUTES LATER". (Later in 20 minutes) in the Japanese version* French Narrator: Twenty Minutes Later... in the English version *Cut to the interface of the Mii Channel's "Make a Mii" menu on Anime Hamoody's Wii, (Complete with a rearrangement of the Mii Channel music) with Ruby making herself. (or what it seems to look like...) it cuts to the side view from the beginning of Act 2 a while later.* Baby Gonzo: *Whispering to Anime Hamoody's ear* I appreciate you inviting her to the team Anime Hamoody, but why did you let her use the Wii? (彼女をAnime Hamoodyチームに招待していただきありがとうございます。なぜWiiを使用させていただきましたか？ (Thank you for inviting her to the Anime Hamoody team. But why did she use Wii? "Thank you for inviting her to the Anime Hamoody team. Why did you use Wii?", It was changed because Ruby was using the Wii.) Anime Hamoody: Becuase everybody that wants to use the Wii has to make a Mii first before they play any games! I still like your Mii though. (なぜなら、Wiiを使用したいと思っているみんながMiiを最初に作ってからゲームをするからです！ 私はまだあなたのMiiが好きです。 (Because everyone who wants to use Wii will play the game after first making Mii! I still like your Mii.) *We hear a few more sounds from the Mii Channel, suggesting that she finished her Mii, and the scene cuts back to the TV screen where her Mii lands on the Mii Plaza and makes a pose, but after a while, she launches the HOME menu, exits the Mii Channel... and immediately after seeing the Wii Menu...* Ruby: Hey... is that what I think it is? (ねえ...私はそれが何だと思いますか？ (Hey ... What do you think is that "Hey ... What do you think is that?", It was changed because Ruby was questioning herself.) *She aims the cursor on the right arrow, presses it, (Causing it to switch to page 2) selects the TV no Tomo Channel icon (It was renamed to "TV Guide Channel" in English) and just a she is about to press Start after the animation finishes...* Anime Hamoody: Hold up Ruby! ...That's just the TV guide. (ルビーをつかむ！ ...それはちょうどテレビガイドです。 (Listen Ruby! ... It's just a TV guide. "Grab the ruby! ... It's just a TV guide.", It was changed because it didn't make sense.) *Ruby presses the + button on the Wii remote, thus switching the channel to the Wii Speak Channel, Until she reaches the Wii Fit Plus Channel, She keeps switching everytime Anime Hamoody says something about the channel.* Anime Hamoody: Uh... I don't think using Wii Speak now is OK because not alot of people know you. {switch to Wii no Ma (It was renamed to "Wii Room" in English)} Wii no Ma is full of ads, better not watch those! {switch to Demae Channel (It was renamed to "Food Channel" in English)} That's only for Friday Night. {switch to Digicam Print Channel (It was renamed to "Print Channel" in English)} Uh... I don't feel like making a scrapbook. {switch to Wii Fit Plus Channel)} Do you even know what Wii Fit is? (ああ...私はWii Speakを使うのは大したことではないと思っています。 Wiiの馬は広告でいっぱいです、それらを見ていない方がいいです！ それは金曜の夜だけです。 ああ...私はスクラップブックを作る気がしない。 あなたはWiiフィットが何であるか知っていますか？ (Oh ... I think that using Wii Speak is unnecessary. Wii no Ma is full of advertisements, you better not see them! That's only for Friday night. Oh ... I don't feel like making a scrapbook. Do you know what Wii Fit is? "Oh ... I think that using Wii Speak is not a big deal. Wii horses are full of advertisements, you better not see them! It's only Friday night. Oh ... I do not feel like making a scrapbook. Do you know what the Wii Fit is?" It was changed because some of it didn't make sense.) Ruby: No. (いいえ。 (No.) *Ruby switches the Kirby TV Channel, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword Save Data Update Channel, YouTube and the Disc Channel (even though there isn't a disc inserted in the console), she tries to press Start after 5 seconds of nothing.* Ruby: What's this thing for? (What is this for?) Anime Hamoody: *Sighs* Just a minute... (ちょっと待って... (Wait a minute...) *Cut to a view of the couch from the front, only for it to zoom out revealing that the view is actually from a square in a white space...* Wii Disc: So... what is she doing? (だから彼女は何をしているの？ (So what is she doing?) GameCube Disc: We can't reveal ourselves yet! she's currently busy! (私たちはまだ自分自身を明らかにすることはできません！ 彼女は現在忙しいです！ (We cannot reveal ourselves! She is currently busy! "We can not yet reveal ourselves! She is currently busy!" It was changed because it didn't sound right.) *Cut to a reverse shot, where the disc are facing Ruby (the viewer)* Stampy (The mark from the TV Guide Channel's stamp): *floats to them* Did anyone try to watch TV? (誰かがテレビを見ようとしましたか？ (Did anyone try to watch TV?) *The Speekers (The faces from the Wii Speak Channel logo) float to them as well.* Speeker #4: I wanted to know if they like a voicechat. (彼らがボイスチャットが好きかどうかを知りたかったのです。 (I wanted to know if they liked voice chat.) *Cut to a shot of Anime Hamoody inserting a Wii Sports disc into the Wii, before cutting back as the Discs spin and scream. (With the Table from WIi no Ma, Delivery Guy from Demae, and Camera from Digicam Print there alongside everyone else.)* Speeker #4: I'll take that as a no. (私はそれをノーとする。 (I will make it a no. "I will make it no." It was changed because it didn't sound right.) *Everyone leaves execpt the Discs, cut back to an angle shot of the couch from behind where Ruby is still on the couch alongside Baby Gonzo, the Wii Sports animation plays.* Teen Girl Squad Segement *After the previous segement, the scene cuts to a piece of paper with depicting the Teen Girl Squad logo* Narrator Strong Bad: Teen Girl Squad! Cheerleader {screen shows Cheerleader, with "5 stars!" next to her} So and So {4 1/2 stars!} What's Her Face {no ratings!} The Ugly One {1 The Emotion Movie Ticket?} Category:Storylines Category:Subpages